The cancer center utilizes developmental funds to recruit new faculty to areas of Inquiry that may not have all of the desirable disciplines represented, to stimulate pilot studies (on occasion directed towards topics that the Senior Leadership considers to be important or fertile), and to create prototype shared resources. Thus, Developmental Funds are used to improve the scope and depth of cancer-related research at UC Davis and through its integrated cancer program with the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, the scope and depth of collaborative scientific undertakings.